


The one time Harry Hart thinks Merlin is dating James Bond

by ASR (MSiLeT)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bond is Merlin's friend, Bond is amused, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-TSS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSiLeT/pseuds/ASR
Summary: Merlin and 007 are close friends. They’ve known each other since they were young and living in Scotland. They lost contact for a while but saw each other again in London so they became close again. Harry Hart, of course, doesn’t know that so he gets jealous over that other hot guy Merlin hangs out with.





	The one time Harry Hart thinks Merlin is dating James Bond

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Skyfall for the nth time the other day and this Merlahad idea came up to me, as Mark Strong and Daniel Craig are close friends. This fic should take place before TSS, may be in the early 2000s.

Merlin and 007 are close friends. They’ve known each other since they were young and living in Scotland. They lost contact for a while but saw each other again in London so they became close again. Both are aware of each other’s secret identity because they know that the other is too loyal to grass them up. They vent to each other about mundane stuffs that are not classified over drinks. “Arthur is an intolerable ass again today, James!” “What else is new? I told M she should never make me deal with him again for the sake of diplomacy between our organisations!”, “Hamish, your Arsenal hasn’t been doing so well eh?” “Well, so is Liverpool, James, you are the one to talk!”

Harry Hart,  _agent Galahad_ , sees Merlin hanging out with this absolutely hot bloke often and he does not like it. Is Merlin dating him? Harry knows for sure is still more handsome, thank you very much, but as much as he hates to admit it, that bloke is way more fit than he is and his taste in suits, although more modern, is impeccable.  If Merlin was into pretty, fit guys in suits, Harry is right here, why can he not see how Harry is head over heels for him. Harry has been trying to find every single reason he could pull out of his arse to visit Merlin the last year. Admittedly, Harry likes to rile Merlin up a little but Merlin gives back just as good and he looks like he enjoys their verbal sparring. The thing is, Merlin is a model professional and he acts respectfully toward everybody in Kingsman (while still having a trace of sarcasm every so often) so even for a good agent like Harry, he has no idea if Merlin is interested in anything more with him. 

Here he sits, looking at the live security camera feed from the posh bar where Merlin and this bloke are drinking at that he hacked into.  _It is not stalking_ , he reasons with himself, he is concerned with Merlin’s well-being as well as making sure that suspicious bloke is not trying to fish out any information about Kingsman. Is Merlin’s laughing with him? He certainly never laughed openly with Harry like  _that_ , damn it. Harry feels so much jealousy flowing inside him he almost sees red. He tries to calm himself down and continues watching. At one point, the suspicious mark (which is what his brain has decided on calling) excuses himself to go answer a call on his mobile phone. Harry switches to another camera and zooms in. As the mark pulls the phone out from his suit jacket’s inside pocket, Harry sees it.  _That is a shoulder holster he is wearing, with a gun inside! What kind of bloke goes on a date with guns?_   _Merlin is in danger!_

Harry decides that he has to act. He puts on his suit jacket and arms himself before travelling to the location as fast as he can. He arrives as they are walking out of the bar, still talking.  _Please don’t go home with him, Merlin_ , he prays desperately. It is definitely because it would be much harder to tail them stealthily all that way and not because the thought of Merlin sleeping with that guy absolutely hurts. He breaths a sigh of relief as Merlin walks away and waits a few moments more to make sure he is gone before pouncing on the bloke.

What he does not expect is how fast the mark reacts. He easily dodges Harry’s sucker punch and efficiently counters with a punch of his own to the left side of Harry’s face.  _Damn, first blood goes to the opponent_ , Harry thinks. With his Kingsman training, the pulls his gun out in a flash to point it at the bloke, only to see the other man has also drawn his gun and is pointing it at him. 

“Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want with Merlin?”, Harry grounds out.

“Merlin?”, the man asks, then his eyes light up in understanding, “You mean Hamish?”

“Hamish?? His name is Hamish?”, Harry exclaims, then feeling ashamed for letting himself getting distracted so easily. “It doesn’t matter, what I want to know is who YOU are.”, he uses his intimidating voice, reserves only for getting information out of criminals.

“Bond. James Bond.”

It takes him a few moments to process the information, then it hits him like the fist that hit his face before. “Bloody hell! Double-oh-seven?”

“The one and only. And you are?”, the-man-who-claims-to-be-James-Bond asks, surprisingly calm.

“Agent Galahad, Kingsman.”

James Bond smirks, putting his gun away (and Harry has to say that he sort of wants to punch him to wipe that smugness off his face but that would not be productive). “Ah, Harry Hart! Hamish told me quite a few things about you.”

Many thoughts appear in Harry’s head at once. Is Merlin dating  _double-oh-seven_? What the fuck? How did he steal the hearts of both Britain’s greatest agents? How can Harry beat  _the 007 himself_ for Merlin’s affection? Actually, is James Bond only interested in Merlin to get information out of him? No, Merlin is brilliant, a genius and absolutely loyal, he would never divulge any classified information from Kingsman to anyone. Is James Bond trying to recruit Merlin, stealing an invaluable asset away from Kingsman? The bloody MI-6 already have their Qs, how dare they want to take  _his_ Merlin?

Despite still looking amused at Harry’s dumb-struck face, Bond decides to take pity on him. “Oh, perish whatever horrid thought you are having, Mr. Hart. Hamish and I have been friends since our childhood. We meet once in a while to catch up on our lives.” After waiting a few seconds for Harry’s answer to no avail, Bond sighs and continues. “No, Mr. Hart, we are not dating.”

“Oh.” Harry says, a flush slowly creeps up onto his cheeks. He just recklessly picked a fight with a stranger, with James fucking Bond, no less, because his possessiveness for Merlin clouded his judgement. Harry Hart, Harry Hart, super spy, super spy.

A chuckle startles him out of his inner monologue. He looks up to see James Bond looking at him with both amusement and fondness in his eyes. “I can see why Hamish has such a big crush on you, Mr. Hart. One may say that it is not advisable for an agent to be lead by his feelings but I find your concern for Hamish admirable.“ 

Harry gets even redder after being admonished by the MI-6 agent. So much for being the contender of the "Best Agent in the UK” title. Then suddenly he remembers the first part of what 007 has just said.

“MERLIN HAS A CRUSH ON ME?”

“Yes, and the idiot thinks that there is no chance you might reciprocate his feelings so he has been venting to me for a couple of years. From what I see today, I think his heart is in good hands.” Bond says.

Just as Harry is trying to find something to say in light of this new information, a voice interrupts him.

“Hey James, I think we took each other’s phone by accident, let us swap them back? I don’t want to imagine the chaos this would cause if I didn’t realize it earlier.” Merlin walks toward them. As he nears, he is surprised to see Harry and ask, “Hello Harry, what are you doing here?”

Bond looks at Harry then turns to Merlin and grins. “Your beloved Galahad was trying to fight me to defend your honour, Hamish." 

Merlin looks utterly confused for a few seconds and then turns to Harry, visibly annoyed. "Harry, you were following me? And then you picked a fight with my friend?”

Harry gulps. It is never a good thing to be on the receiving end of Merlin’s wrath. He protest, “Merlin, I was not following you because I don’t trust you, I thought you were in danger…”

“He thought we were dating. Someone was jealous.” Bond says, still grinning. Now Harry really really wants to punch him. Not in front of Merlin though. 

“Oh my God… Harry, James is like my younger brother, that would be gross! Wait, jealous?” Merlin’s eyes go wide.

At this, Bond finally laughs out loud and exclaims “For two guys the Kingsman keeps bragging to us about for being brilliant, you two are absolutely dense!” He walks closer, putting a hand on one of their shoulders each. “Next time I have a problem, I expect you two to help me out. Call it returning the favour. Have fun.”, then he pulls the phone out of his pocket, gives it to Merlin while taking the other phone and walks away.

“Is he always so smug?”, Harry asks after a short period of awkward silence.

“Pot calling the kettle black.”, Merlin chuckles, averting his eyes.

Harry takes a deep breath and gathers his courage, then he uses a hand to gently touch Merlin’s face and turn his gaze back to look straight into Harry’s eyes. “So I guess my advances won’t be unwelcomed?”

“If you ask nicely”, Merlin says cheekily, trying to hide his nervousness.

“In that case, may I kiss you now? Please?”

“Very well, if you insist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr first but I now post it here too for archiving purpose, enjoy and thanks for reading :)


End file.
